Spin the Bottle Hogwarts
by claitnanika
Summary: Dumbledore leaves a drunken Hagrid in charge of Hogwarts and comes up with a fun activity for the students...
1. Default Chapter

Spin the bottle @ hogwarts  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nothing I am a hobo on da street 0.ohobomaphon drunk person  
  
Narrator: It all started one Happy Night at hogwarts! Well not that happy because Dumbledore had gone on official business to the ministry of Magic cause as usual dear old Fudge had screwed up as usual. Anywayz Hagrid had been put in charge ( I know I know dumbledore must have been on something. probably moonshine) ANYWAYZ  
  
Well  
  
Hagrid had decided it was time for nice game of spin the bottle (he must have been on moonshine as well)  
  
A voice noticeable a Hagrid's echoed through the hall ways saying: could these folks proceed to ther great 'All, Arry, Ermione, Ron, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Maxime, Oliver, Charlie, Minerva, Fred, George, Percy, Severus, Ginny, Sybil, Neville, Fang and Aragog."  
  
Everyone blinked. "Ar..a..gog?" Everone blinked again. "No-wait- he didn't say.fang?"  
  
"Yes" someone cried "He did"  
  
Neville fainted  
  
Fred and George grinned. They had plans for their older brother. Hagrids voiced echoed through the corridor once more. "..ah..yeah and Miss Clearwater. An' wer' playin' (hagrid coughed) Spin ther Bottle!"  
  
Everyone fainted. Fred and George grinned - Then fainted.  
  
LATER IN THE GREAT HALL  
  
Everyone was now assembled in the great Hall (it had taken Madam Pomfrey quite awhile to wake them up I mean would you want to wake up if you might have to kiss. eww.fang)  
  
THEY ALL SAT DONE IN A CIRCLE  
  
The first person to have the bottle was .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. hmmmmmmmm  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scroll now  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keep scrolling  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginnny  
  
Hehehe  
  
She bent down to spin the bottle  
  
A/N- please review and tell me who she will kiss A/N - well this will be really cool A/N- hope you like it. it is our first fanfic 


	2. Draco molests OWLS? XD

Spin the bottle at Hogwarts  
  
.Chapter Two.  
  
So it's Ginny's turn. The bottle spun and spun and spun.and yes you guessed it.spun and landed on the leering face of DRACO MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well.he quickly stopped leering and turned a sickly green  
  
Ron on the other hand was swiftly turning RON RED ( especially around the ears.)  
  
"Nooo!" screamed Ron "No!" yelled Draco, "I'll be infected by the poor and muggle-loving gene"  
  
Everyone just stared at him  
  
"What?" He said "It's a reasonable thing to say"  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well it is"  
  
more absence of sound  
  
"But but but but."  
  
The silence was now as thick as Crabbe and Goyle  
  
The silence was broken by Ron, who was being nudged by Hermione.  
  
"Let's just continue with the game"  
  
"Ugh. Fine. Let her kiss it" Ron sniffed and sat back down next to Hermione, wearing an expression of uttermost disgust, glaring at Malfoy.  
  
"Don't know what your complaining about. some of my popularness (A/N: Is that even a word? ^.^) might rub off on her, although she did go to the Yule Ball with Longbottom.so then again maybe n-"  
  
!!WHAM!!  
  
Harry had just K.Oed Malfoy  
  
"Thanks Harry" Ginny said, fluttering her eyelashes. Harry backed away, mute terror on his face, as hen stumbled towards the door.  
  
"No Ginny, I didn-"  
  
(too late it seems)  
  
.for Ginny had planted a kiss right on Harry's lips.  
  
-----2 Hours later------  
  
  
  
Ginny pulled away.  
  
"Urggh - Ginny way too much overshare." Grimaced George. Harry was now sitting on the floor, eyes half closed with a look of unending bliss etched across his features. Hermione, however, thought this was hilarious.  
  
(OK- let's get this straight. The member of Claitnanika who is typing this right now is VERY much apposed to H/H for reasons why, see The Good Ship R/H at the Sugar Quill.net so there will not be ANY H/H in this fic. ANY. Even if the fans want it. ANY. If I'm the one typing it up. ANY! Have I made that clear.ok on with the story)  
  
"Who's better Harry? Cho, or Ginny?"  
  
"Well..aah.um.ah.erm."  
  
  
  
Just then, Draco woke up. ('cause he had been K.Oed.lol ^^)  
  
"Pinch me, please" he muttered.  
  
Ron happily obliged.  
  
"Ouch Weasly! Damn it wasn't a dream.OK come here Ginny. Lets get this over and done with.  
  
Ginny leant over and quickly kissed Malfoy ( there you go, you Draco/Ginny fans)  
  
"Hey Ginny.that wasn't half bad, better then my owl.erm..oh shit! Did I say that out loud.?"  
  
"Hey you stop saying that about Ginny- you.you." Harry stuttered  
  
".but I just complimented her. Potter, hey did I miss something?" Malfoy asked, confused.  
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Yes" sniggered Hermione.  
  
"And 'yer lucky ye' did too."  
  
Hagrid shuddered.  
  
"Aaahh, so Potter has found someone desperate enough to be his Girlfriend?"  
  
."at least he doesn't molest his owl," Hermione hissed "that owl should be confiscated form you!"  
  
Malfoy stuttered. "But.but.we're in Love!"  
  
That old aforementioned silence rolled on.  
  
Someone coughed. "Moving on.." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.  
  
"I think it must be someone else's turn?"  
  
"Er yers.on with the game" Hagrid said "I think it's Ron's turn to spin the bottle.  
  
.Until NEXT TIME!  
  
FAREWELL  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long in coming.it's holidays.Christmas.you know?  
  
A/N: Tell us who you think Ron should kiss!  
  
A/N: not ANY! ANY! ANY Harry and Hermione! 


End file.
